old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Witch
"Now I call to the ice, and the ice answers. That is all you need to know." Advanced/Special (RotIQ) The ice witches of Kislev are feared and respected throughout the Old World. They are the darkest winter, the coldest ice, and the cruellest blizzard, and few can bear their presence for long. But being an ice witch is more than simply practicing Ice Magic and defending Kislev from its foes. Ice witches are part of an ancient sisterhood that has long influenced and often ruled the Gospodar tribe – and still does to this day. They are in touch with the wintry spirits of the land and the frozen flows of magic surging through it; thus, they work hard to preserve the old ways and ancient places, keen to ensure their pristine magic remains unsullied and pure. Special Requirements: You must be female to enter this career Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic, plus any one) (Int), Channelling (WP), Command (Fel) or Intimidate (S), Common Knowledge (Kislev, plus any one) (Int), Magical Sense (WP), Outdoor Survival (Int) or Ride (Ag), Perception (Int), Read/Write (Int), Speak Arcane Language (Magick) (Int), Speak Language (Kislevarin, plus any two) (Int) Talents: Fast Hands, Lesser Magic (any three), Menacing or Unsettling Trappings: Ice witches all wear superior winter clothing and often accent their attire with a few bits of jewellery studded with diamonds or sapphires. As well, ice witches carry at least one magic item found during their wanderings as ice maidens. Career Entries Ice Maiden Career Exits Ambassador, Captain Little Known Facts Though they wear heavy winter clothing, this is more an affectation than a true need. Ice witches are impervious to cold, for the Ice Magic runs through their bodies and no other cold can compare. Ice witches rarely die, at least not in the normal sense. Most ice witches, when they feel their life ebbing away and their control and focus fading, slip off into the wilds of Kislev. There they release the Ice Magic within, letting it wash over them and transform them, making them one with their power. Stories tell of places where frozen ice witches stand like monuments to winter, each one turned to ice. Notable Figures Nadia Uneska Voreskova was born and raised in the north of Kislev, not far from the River Lynsk. Her family was nomadic, like most of the Kislevites in that region, and wandered from place to place seeking pastures for their herds and food for themselves. It was a difficult existence, and Nadia grew up strong and stern like her kin. When she was old enough, she married a man from a neighbouring tribe and went to live with his family. Their first child was a little girl, Katya. On her tenth birthday Nadia took her to the nearest village for the winter equinox celebration, and presented her to the local ice witch. The witch saw no sign of magic within Katya – but did discover a powerful spark in Nadia. Ice witches are required to apprentice any Kislev female they find with the gift, and so Nadia was told to leave her family behind. She refused. The local ice witch, unaccustomed to disobedience, insisted. When Nadia still refused, the witch attempted to coerce her with magic. With pure instinct Nadia fought back and defeated the witch, turning her instantly to ice. Frightened, Nadia took her daughter and fled back to her husband and their tribe. When the ice witches heard what had happened, they dispatched another to investigate. The ice witch they sent, Madhyana Terleska, was old, powerful, and accustomed to having her own way. She ascertained that Nadia had defeated the ice witch in fair magical battle and sought the woman out, assuring her that she would not be punished. However, Madhyana insisted Nadia travel to the nearest surviving ice witch for proper training. Again, Nadia refused. Nothing Madhyana said could sway her, and finally the old ice witch surprised even herself by offering a new solution. She joined Nadia’s tribe and trained the woman herself. Under Madhyana’s tutelage Nadia quickly mastered the Ice Magic, but she refused to follow the traditional path of the ice maiden – she would not under any circumstances abandon her husband, her children, or her tribe. In the end, Madhyana was forced to admit that Nadia was a full-fledged ice witch and departed, half impressed and half afraid. Since then Nadia has done her best to reconcile her two identities, and uses her magic to protect her tribe and the northern edge of Kislev. She refuses to leave them even to travel to one of the annual ice witch gatherings.